Talk:Seddie/@comment-2242989-20110506002845/@comment-3212674-20110506055924
I am going to say this, not only because we are friends from our experience in fanfiction and in this wiki, but also because I have eight teen years experience of being a guy. The first thing, is that guys don't really have a clue. I say this because I have wasted a good amount of time in my life not giving an eye to anyone who actually cares for me other than family or friends. This is due to my nature of being nervous and I want to get out of high school before I start thinking about relationships. Friends would tell me of girls that liked me, but I would just merely shrug it off as nothing, that or I wouldn't hear anything said. For a person who has 'perfect' hearing, I am a terrible listener...it's embarrising. Second, there are certain guys in this world who are extremely sensitive. In fact, the mere thought of a girl the guy likes would even like him back is frightening. The most frightening senario is if that girl is one of his best friends. In either case, he will be nice to her, he will tease her, he will do almost anything he can put his reasonable mind to just to get the girl's attention. If a bafffoon is what makes her laugh, then baffoon he shall truly be. However, never will he ever try to ask the girl out. This is mostly out of fear of disappointing the girl he likes and possibly getting off on bad terms. If he is afraid of disappointment, then you will probably find that he has never dated anyone. In a way, that is a good thing. Mostly because he might be on eof those guys who are just waiting fo rthe right person. Once that person is found, they are extremely loyal, even if the relationship is not romantic. The third, and the most likely to be in denial about, is the shameless flirtting. If there is one thing that I have done in my life that I did not know I was doing in the first place, is flirt. There is a girl that goes to my church, and we have a love/hate thing going on. However, the one thing we do to each other is all the time is flirt and tease. I myself would deny it, she wouldn't say anything about it, and everyone else would give me a goofy look. I remeber that we starting messing with each other at a charity event, and if someone did tell us to 'stop flirtting,' we surely would have started a food fight with each other. The thing is, if he is not being himself, his true self, around you, then he probably doesn't like you for you. Most guys try to be something they aren't and blow it in the end. The only way you know that he likes you is if he is not afraid to be himself around you and he likes you for you. That counts for both inner and outter beauty. You will find out what he feels soon enough. :)